To ease your work
by M.Shelley
Summary: Ciel is hiring a new maid "one that can actually clean". Sebastian thinks he doesn't need help. It's a sebastian x reader story, but I think it's not a mary sue (my apologies if you feel like it is). Anyway enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

_Sebastian's POV_

At some times my young lord is almost kind but most of the time, with all due respect, he really sucks. This was such a time. We were in his study when he told me the news.

" I plan to hire a new help." _My first inner reaction was "uhm... What?! I can handle the work pretty well without a fourth human idiot clenching on my leg."_ But I corrected myself and spoke " Which kind of help ,if I may ask?"

"A new maid. One that can really clean and cook and so on. You should be happy, it is only to ease your work."

I stood for a moment and stared at my master. Did he just say he wants to ease my work? _And there I thought he was consequent. ( I mean he already has an almost almighty slave, so why do he ask for more?)_

"Sebastian!"

_Ah, there was the familiar tone again_. "Yes, young master?"

"Did you hear what I was saying?"._Am I a human?_

"My apologies, master. I was in thought."

"You shouldn't think, you should get the carriage ready for our trip to London to get the new maid. Jesus, do devils get old and senile?"_Stupid little human brat!_

_Readers POV_

My whole body ached as I woke up. I looked up from the corner I sat in this night and saw many women on the way to their shopping. _So too late to get a job for this day. _

This meant probably another day without food. Sure, I could steal but I didn't want to do it for I was poor not criminal.

The bottom around me was cold and suddenly I shivered and tried to clench the few pieces of cloth I had tighter around my thin body. Who would care if I died here? _Most likely there wasn't even anyone that would mind it. _A tear escaped my eye.

I jumped as a dark shadow fell upon me. Darker than anything I had seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebastian's POV_

The young master and I were walking the streets of London. To be precise, we were walking the streets of Whitechapel. _He hopefully doesn't think we could find someone who can clean in such a dirty hole, does he?_

Suddenly the young master stopped before somewhat which remembered me of a human being. Dirty as the streets and almost frozen to death. After a second it looked up to me and I saw that it must be a girl, even if the hunger had left its marks. She shot me a death glare I should get used to in the next weeks.

"You" , young master almost shouted at the girl. I ,and I suppose he as well, expected the girl to stare at him with wide eyes full of agony, but instead she glared at him with a gaze he normally uses if some peasants dare to speak up to him. She answered quiet and controlled "Yes. Have you any problems with me, whatever noble you are?" _Sympathetic. Not so sheep-like as the other humans around._

_Oh, the little brat answers. Could be a good fight._"How dare you? I am the Earl of Phantomhive and..."

_She interrupted him again. I'll maybe like her in the future, if she has any and just maybe of course. _"And what? Don't you think that I know what your family did and you do?" Suddenly she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I know that you're the watchdog of the queen and I know what this means. The only question which is left is : Are you going to kill me like your father killed my family?"_Even my mouth was for a short moment extraordinary wide open._

_Reader's POV_

The expression in their faces would have been very funny if the things I said weren't true, but unfortunately they are.

The former Earl of Phantomhive , Vincent, the father of this caricature before me killed my family. All of them. Sure, my father and my uncles were criminals and even today I hate what they have done, but my mothers and my siblings were innocent.

I was five years old when he entered our house and shot everyone except me. I hid in a secret little room my father used as a little storage in his "office". I have seen Vincent Phantomhive, standing above my mother ignoring her prayers for her and her children, trough an almost closed door. And then he just shot her.

But enough of the past, what does this brat wants from me? And who is that behind him? His big brother? _No, then he would be the Earl._ A cousin?_Maybe. _Or maybe just a servant, some kind of body guard? _Could also be._

_Anyway. The little one's shock seems to stay, maybe I'll better talk to the other one. _"So?"

He stood for a moment in silence and seemed to think about what to say. _To my own shame the only thought I had in this moment was "This Hmm-face looks really good on him."_

I was almost surprised as he answered "The young lord and I are on a search for a new maid. We already have one, but it seems we need an additional one. If Milady wants to have a job for more than a day ,and a new home as well , you may come with us to the mansion."

_Now it was on me (and the young Earl) to look rather shocked to the man._"What?", escaped my lips, concentrating not to stutter.

"I, as head butler of the Phantomhive household, would like you to be our new maid. You seem to need a job and I guess you can clean.", he ended with a chuckle.

_Sebastian's POV_

If you looked on the young lord's face you could read his mind perfectly, even if you were a human. This is not working as he wants it to. Before he could reassure his composure I quickly asked the girl "So, would you like to accompany us?". As an answer she just nodded, I guess she was to surprised by my offer to do something complicated like speaking.

Someone may wonder, why I invited her to come with us as she just outed herself as a foe to the Phantmhives. But I saw a few things in her, things I notice only on a few humans, such as reliability, courage and lets call it"education" (not like going to school, more like manners etc.).

Before they both could protest I took them both in a carriage to quickly get us back home.


End file.
